Temporary Insanity
by Instant Star Finatic
Summary: Takes Place after 'Miss World'. Georgia's back. Darius is out. Someone in her family gets hurt....but who? I can't write summaries for my life, so you might as well just read it.
1. Georgia's Back!

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Instant Star characters, If I did, Jude would be 21, and there would be new episodes every night. Takes place after "Miss World"**

Tommy's Point Of View

"Sadie! Come back here!" yelled Tommy quickly walking after his girlfriend.

"Why should I Tom? You didn't answer the phone, when _I_, your girlfriend, called. Then you come over this morning and say you were with my sister, at her new studio!" Sadie screamed turning to face him.

Tommy had always known Sadie to be over dramatic, but never like this, it was her sister's studio opening. Why couldn't she understand? "Come on Sadie, can't you ever be happy for anyone besides yourself? I can't be here every single second, I thought we talked about this already. I'm a producer, I'm busy, you have to live with the time I have, I can't turn back time." Tommy replied, his voice raising.

Sadie just turned and walked away, he didn't follow, if she couldn't live with the fact, that was her problem. He headed in the other direction, towards his Viper. He turned on the radio, and he quickly had to turn it back down because his phone had begun to ring. It was Jude, so he answered.

"Hey Jude" Tommy said, happy that she had called him.

"Hey Tommy, I know its not my place, but what happened between you and Sadie, she's tearing up all of her BoyzAttack posters, throwing the CD's, and even trying to find her old shirts to burn them. I need to know which sisterly speech to give" replied Jude with a laugh.

"Give her the Tommy's scum and you can live without him speech. She's on my last nerve Jude, I though that she and I had settled that I can't be there every second." Tommy said.

"She's high maintenece Quincy, you have no clue what you got herself into by dating her, she never leaves home without her emergency hair dryer. Its just plain creepy." joked Jude on the other end of the phone.

"I noticed, she made me carry her purse while she ran off into a store once while we were in Europe. I got alot of really weird looks then." he joked back.

"Oh, Shoot! Sadie found the matches, I gotta go!" she said hurriedly. Tommy could hear the faint sound of Jude's voice saying "Sadie put down the matches!" before she hung up the phone.

Jude's Point Of View

After I had hung up with Tommy, I had to battle Sadie to get the matches from her. Sadie is not fun when she's angry, she's just plain scary. I soon found myself starting into the "Tommy is Scum" speech.

"Sadie, whats all of this about" I had said, even though I knew that something was wrong with them as a couple, I wouldn't let her know I had just talked to her probably ex-boyfriend.

"Jude, I'm going to break up with Tommy. He's never around anymore! I can't stand it!" Sadie said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Come on Sades" I said using her nick name I had given her when I was 7. "He just got a promotion, G-Major isn't exactly easy to live with, considering how Darius runs the place. He probably is really busy, but he does make time for you doesn't he? It's not like he completely shuts you out of his life." Silently wishing that she would still break up with him. I have to be supportive though, what she chooses is up to her. I thought to myself.

"Jude, it's not fair!" she stated, the tears started rolling down her face now.

"Sadie, look how good you have it, a few years ago, there was almost a zero chance of you _meeting_ him, let alone dating him! You have better than you know." I said, I can't stand Sadie's princess like attitude, she always gets what she wants, and if she doesn't, lets just say this isn't the first time she's been crying over something she didn't realize.

"But Jude! That was then, this is now! I don't want to lose Tom!" she said through her tears.

"Sades, he loves you, you know it. You just always feel the need to cry over the slightest thing! Your life is fine, so get over it!" I said before storming off. I knew it was wrong, but her attitude is to much to handle sometimes. She's a spoiled little princess who needs to take a dose of reality.

I had no clue where I was headed. I started towards G-Major before remembering my four to five month ban. I hated Darius and Liam at the moment. I wish they hadn't bought G-Major from Georgia, then I would still have Tommy as a producer. I can't be thinking like this! She thought outloud. She couldn't change things by feeling sorry for herself. She still had other things, sure she had lost Jamie, and sure her parents had divorced, but she couldn't dwell on that.

She headed towards her new studio, she loved it there. She hated the neighborhood it was in, but the was the price it came with.

She hadn't known about Patsy and Jamie, until then when her phone rang out with the song Twenty-Four Hours. It was a number that she hadn't seen before, but she picked up anyway. "Jude! Some--" someone had started, but I interrupted. "Patsy, I'm not talking to you, you bailed on my and got me arrested!" she screamed at the woman. "Patsy just hang up--" another voice started, tears began welling in my eyes. "Is that Jamie?" my voice sounded with a hint of suprise. "Oh yeah, ya mean Jimmy (It's JAMIE FOR THE LAST TIME! was heard in the backround) we're dating.

I hung up the phone and called everyone in SME. They all agreed to meet me at the studio, so we could sing some of our songs, mostly the ones she had done while on tour with them. A few minutes later, after being chased by a giant dog, she had arrived at the studio. She plopped onto the couch from Ramone's Furniture, and started to strum her guitar to the tune of Criminal. She soon stopped as she heard Speed's car pull up near the door. He and the rest of SME tried to jump out, after locking the car doors, but then they realized when a stupid mistake they made and unlocked the doors.

I laughed at them and walked over to the stage-like area with my guitar. We all were fighting over which song to play, in the end, the fight was left with Speed and I deciding over which song. I wanted to sing Temporary Insanity, and he wanted to sing Me out of Me. In the end, we decided on arm wrestling. I won, as always. Speed always thought he could beat me, but he was always wrong. They started and Jude was happy to be singing what she had chosen.

The second song, which ended up being Me Out Of Me, was interrupted not even halfway through when Jude realized that her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She signaled for SME to silence and she looked at the photo ID. It was Georgia. She answered with "Georgia!" and SME shuddered at how loud she had screamed it.

"Jude! I'm sorry about your hiatus! Tommy told me a few days ago." she said with a tone of disqust which she knew was aimed towards Darius.

"I'm not bummed anymore G. My awesome band and I are renting a studio for the four or five months!" I replied excitedly.

"Jude thats great! But you might not need to use that studio... I'm trying to buy G-Major back from Darius!"

"Georgia! Thats great! We miss you. I can't stand Darius and Liam, you better get G-Major back! Who else have you told?" I said dancing around in place. Speed was looking at me as if I were insane.

"No one, don't tell anyone, except Tommy, but swear him to secrecy. I don't want everyone all dissapointed if I can't get G-Major back. But I thought you two deserve to know. Bye Jude, I'll call you every few days to update!"

"Bye G!" with that, I hung up the phone. "What did Georgia say!" said Speed and the rest of the band.

I couldn't contain my happiness, so I started jumping up and down. "She's trying to buy G-Major back from Darius!" She watched a smile formed on the faces on each of the members of Speiderman Mind Explosion. They all started jumping around and hugging each other, this is what they wanted. To get rid of Darius and his evil, fake accented partner Liam.

I started calming down, and so did everyone else. "Now everyone shush so I can tell Tommy!"

"Ooooh! Tommy." Speed started, but he didn't get the chance to finish, I yelled at him to shut up, and pressed speed dial #2, then Tommy answered. I couldn't contain my excitement, so once again I jumped up and down like I was crazy.

"Tommy Tommy Tommy! Guess what! Well, I can't tell you now, can you pick me up from my studio! Good News!"

"Jude. Settle down, girl! I'll be there in 10 minutes." Tommy said with a laugh.

SME started packing up, and they let out a yell of happiness, yet again, when Tommy's Viper was heard pulling down the street, she jumped out, and hopped into the car before it stopped.

"So whats the good news?" Tommy said with a smile, he really was wondering what she was talking about.

"Georgia. She's trying to buy G-Major back from Darius! Don't tell anyone, she told me I could tell you, and SME thats it." I replied, feeling myself getting excited again.

"Jude are you serious!" Tommy was stunned.

"Would I have told SME if I wasn't?" I replied laughing.

"I guess your serious then. That means we'll be in the studio sooner than we hoped!" he said looking her in the eye.

"Yeah, four months would be way to long a wait!" I agreed.

Tommy drove me home, and left, because Sadie had found the matches, and she threatened to use them if anyone came near her. I shrugged and walked back to my room. I turned on the oldies station, and what I heard made me laugh. I heard BoyzAttack's song "Pick Up The Pieces" I knew they had been broken up for around 4 years, but they weren't old enough to be considered an oldies band! I made a mental note to tell 'Little Tommy Q' about that tomorrow.

I heard Sadie yell loudly. Apparently, she had the radio on too, while she was going through her Tommy-be-gone stage. I soon fell asleep, and had dreams about what it would be like if Georgia owned G-Major again.

I was woken up by my "Let Me Fall" ringer, that means it's Georgia, I thought to myself.

"Hey G." I said, trying to hide the sleepiness in my voice.

"Sorry I woke you Jude, don't say I didn't I know you sleep in! But guess what! I'm in the final stages of buying G-Major, it'll be mine within a few days!"

"The first thing you gotta do is move the coffee! They switched it on me so I have to walk halfway around the building to find it! And it's that Decaf junk! Who heard of coffee without the caf? Georgia, So you're SURE you'll be able to buy G-Major back?" I said not trying to hide the sleepiness this time.

"As soon as the check clears, then it's mine again! No more Pop-Rap bling bling of Darius's. I'll be down today to discuss it with Darius, so I'll be in town obviously, and you can come to the studio and work with Tommy again today!" She answered confidently.

"G! I can't wait, you can bet you'll see me at the studio today! I gotta get off the phone to call Tommy" I said laughing.

"Yes go call Tommy! We all know how important he is to ya' Jude, see you in an hour or two!"

I was to excited to think, I couldn't wait to start de-blingafying (A/N Yes I know, not a real word) G-Major. I called Tommy and told him I needed a ride to G-Major, I told him why and he of course was thrilled, he said he'd pick me up in half an hour. I headed to the shower and was quickly awoken by the icy cold water when I jumped in. Automatically I checked and made sure the water was on hot, and it was, so Sadie must've been here before. God I hated cold showers, but I didn't seem to notice much, I was to preoccupied about G-Major. I soon realized I would be late if I stayed in the shower. I towel-dried my hair, and went to my room to figure out what to wear. I looked through my closet and finally decided on a Kat Design, called Casual Wear. Kat probably had a fashion line for every occasion. This particular outfit was a black halter top, with dark blue jeans.

I glanced at my cellphone's clock, I had five minutes left until Tommy would arrive. I didn't want a fight to break out so I set out to find Sadie to make sure she didn't seek revenge. Oddly Sadie was nowhere in sight. I sighed and walked to the door just as Tommy pulled up. He greeted me with "Hey Jude!" and a hug. I hugged back then started on about what I heard on the radio last night.

"Hey Quincy! Guess what I heard on the radio last night?"

"Oh god, tell me it's not 'Ex-Girlfriend Seeks Revenge On Tom Quincy" he replied with a smile.

"No, I heard Pick Up The Pieces...On the oldies station!" I said. I couldn't resist staring to wait for his reaction. He just smirked and a look on his face said that he was wondering how that could happen, HIM ending up on the oldies, but he laughed and turned back to his driving.

"Jude, girl, wake up." I had started to doze, even though I had gotten well over 8 hours of sleep. "Jude, come on! We're here" he had said while poking me. I had instantly jumped out of the car because I had heard G-Major mentioned. Now where's my coffee...

**How do you guys like the chapter? I PROMISE I'll try and keep writing every day. I like constructive critism, but there IS a difference between that and Flames, I don't accept flames. I'm already halfway through chapter 2, so be on your toes, I promise I'll update. Oh, plus, I'm pretty sure It'll end up as a Jude/Tommy pairing, as it's my favorite pairing besides Jamie/Patsy.**

**-Kimie**


	2. Bye Bye Darius

**Authors Note: I'm so nervous! I can't wait to see more review responses! I've had a pretty good day so far. I missed the bus for school, and the car broke down, ending in No School For Me! Yay for you, I get to write more.**

**You guys know I still don't own Instant Star...right?**

Jude's POV

I had begun my hunt for my coffee. No one disturbs me without my coffee. I was getting pretty fed up. It had been in a different place every day. I liked when Georgia had the coffee, in one place every day. That would be back to normal again at least.

It took me about 10 minutes to finally find it. I then sipped it and then began to look for Darius. Wouldn't he be shocked to see me. Yeah, this time he can't throw me out. I didn't find him, but I did find Liam, he seemed pretty angry, I couldn't resist laughing.

"Whats so funny? Aren't you supposed to be _banned_ from here?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"No Liam, if you forgot, you can't boss me around now. Georgia owns G-Major now, remember?" I replied smirking slightly.

"Go bug Georgia or something, Blondie! She's in the staff lounge complaining about Decaf coffee. Shoo!" he said motioning me to leave.

"Gladly Liam, I was just trying to find her anyway." I said trying to be polite.

I walked, and I was happy to see that slowly, the Silver, Gold, and Platinum colors on the walls were being painted over. It was back to the old colors. I kept walking down the hall, the old photo's were back up, exact same places. I was glad to have the old G-Major back, it was way to hard to live with people like Darius and Liam trying to change you, and everything you stand for.

She knew that Georgia would never do that. Georgia knew that she worked better singing her own songs, and working with Tommy. Her record sales had been dropping because she had had neither for the time stretch Georgia was gone.

She walked into the staff lounge, and Georgia smiled and said "The check's clear, Darius is ticked, and Liam's fired! Now it's really back to the old G-Major!" I laughed. It was true, G-Major had always been like that, free of angry money obsessed people. That was one of the things she loved about it. "Whoo!" I said excitedly, walking over to give Georgia a big hug.

"Which studio--" I began

"Tom's in studio B, hurry up, he's been waiting twenty minutes." Georgia laughed.

"Move that coffee and we wouldn't have that problem, G." I said turning on my heel before sprinting over to studio B.

I still couldn't believe how much G-Major had changed over those long 6 months while it was under Darius's ownership. They definately weren't changes for the better. I can still remember when Darius had forced me to sing the cover of "Stupid Girl". Why did I listen to Jamie? Tommy was right, highschool boyfriends _don't_ know whats best for music careers.

I decided to do something I never thought I would, I wouldn't tell anyone just yet, well except Tommy. That would require running faster to get to the studio. And that would mean spilling my coffee, so I only sped up a bit, and finally reached Studio B. I saw Tommy's coat, but no Tommy. I figured he'd be back soon, so I pulled out my guitar from the corner of the room, and started playing my newest song "Not Standing Around" maybe it wouldn't have to be a bootleg recording after all. I was deep in my playing, until someone covered my eyes and said

"Guess Who" in a very sarcastic voice.

"Go away Patsy!" I shouted at her.

"Woah. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." she said.

"Go find your boyfriend or something Patsy, I've got work to do." I said getting annoyed. "Yeah, were is Jimmy anways?" she replied.

"It's Jamie, not Jimmy, and go find him yourself." I laughed. I can't believe I was jealous of Jamie getting another girlfriend already. She didn't even know his name! That means that they aren't too serious, or that he's trying to make me jealous, and he picked up the first girl he found.

As Patsy left, I continued playing. Spiederman, plus Wally and Kyle walked in. I didn't notice them. I only realized that they were there when they started playing along with me. I looked up and laughed. I wonder how I didn't notice the most hyper person in the entire world. Speed didn't need coffee, no one would give it to him either. We were to afraid to see how hyper he would get then.

Today we wouldn't be doing anything serious, we'd just be messing around, like last time, maybe I'll be able to sing on my head again, I had thought.

"Ready to start?" A voice said from the doorway.

I turned to see Tommy, sipping his coffee, grinning. Apparently he was happy about the changes being made at G-Major too. "Took you long enough Quincy, we've only been waiting...15 minutes." I laughed and headed to the recording area. Speed and I finally agreed on a song, and we didn't have to arm wrestle this time. We started on Waste My Time, and I saw Spiederman attempting to look like an idiot like Shay was. He really did great impersonations.

We finished three other songs before EJ came in. "Can you guys come out here and help us? We're trying to get all of Darius's stuff packed up, but it's causing us to go blind from all of the silver." She laughed and turned out the door. The five of us followed. I started picking out the things I hated the most and chucking them into a box happily, only a matter of hours until the G-Major look was back.

About 4 Hours later, we were all exhausted. We had packed about 10 boxes each, and Darius had just left. For good. I was recording again, and Tommy was my producer. Kat would be coming to visit from New York in a few days to visit. I never thought so many _good_ things could happen in a matter of days. More like months, because of the time I had to spend under Darius's control. It was time to leave, and I didn't have to search for Tommy this time.

"Hey Tommy, can you drive me to the store real quick?" I asked.

"Sure girl, Your just lucky I have to go to the store anyway." he replied.

"Yeah, now hurry up I need to buy that hair dye!"

"Hair dye? Are you dying your hair again? What color?" he asked all at once.

"Answers are, Yes, and Back to Red. I figured I could dye it back so that another platinum thing was gone from G-Major, plus I have no clue why I even dyed it blond in the first place." I said rushing to his Viper. I jumped in and he put in a CD. I laughed and said "You bought a copy of my CD Quincy?"

"Yeah, good music for driving in your car with the top down. Plus the CD has the best producer." he said, complimenting himself.

When they arrived, they agreed to meet at register 7 in 15 minutes. Jude sprinted off to find the red hair dye. It wasn't to hard to choose. There were only two types of red dye, one was $7.99 and one was $5.50. They were the same quality, so she chose the cheapest one. She still had ten minutes left, but she headed for the register anyway. That just meant she could walk slower.

I glanced at my watch. Only about 5 minutes left. I decided to pay so that she didn't have to wait for Tommy to come, then for him to pay, then her to pay. It would cut time in half basically. I quickly paid and waited, Tommy soon paid too, and said "I still can't believe your dying your hair again." They walked out to the Viper, and Tommy dropped me of at home, I thanked him and asked him to pick me up tomorrow, so we could head to G-Major.

After he left I ran up to the bathroom. Sadie still wasn't home, and neither was mom. I took out the dye and started to spread it all over my hair. This was the easy part. The next part was harder. I had to blowdry her hair while still holding it in place. Sadie could do it, but then again, she wasted half of her life under a hair dryer. But I managed. About twenty minutes later, I jumped into the shower and rinsed my hair with the color improving conditioner it came with. I towel-dried my hair and headed down to the kitchen.

I heard Sadie and mom fighting, so I didn't bother going all the way down. I went up to my room. The clock said "9:30 PM" on it, so I turned on my TV and waited for sleep to come. I was awoken by the annoying beep of my alarm clock. Six AM. I quickly changed, and headed down to make myself some breakfast. I knew this would be a long morning.

I tiredly took a bite out of the bacon I had just cooked. I love bacon, so tasty. I stared at the ceiling. We lived in a pretty good sized house. We had 4 bedrooms, though only 3 were in use. Two bathrooms, and a backyard. Sadie's room and bathroom was above the kitchen. Thats what worried me. When I looked near where her bathroom would be, I saw water dripping from the ceiling. This wasn't good. I started running up the stairs to go turn the water off. When I went up there, there was no sign of Sadie. I did find a letter though. Fearing the worst I took a giant gulp. The letter read:

See Mom, I'm not perfect, I can't believe that I had to flood the house just to get you to come up here to read this. I can't be your little pride and joy like Jude, I can't stand you never noticing me! I can't believe that you're kicking me out just for telling you that I'm not who you want me to be. Mom, thats the final straw. I'm moving in with dad.

-Sadie

I knew mom and Sadie had never been close. She was always closer to dad. But it wasn't true that mom never noticed her. Mom's world actually revolved around Sadie. I thought maybe she was just stressed. But I couldn't believe she had compared herself to me. I cleaned up the bathroom, and I went to give mom the note. Tommy pulled up just in time. I told my where I was going, and left her to let it sink in. This was really unfair of Sadie.

Tommy must of known something was wrong because as soon as I got into the car, he said "Wanna talk about it?"

I told him everything that had happened that morning, and told him how out of character Sadie was acting. It took me a little over 10 minutes to explain what had happened, but it probably would've been shorter if I hadn't kept jabbering about how tasty and delicious the bacon was. I had no clue why, but I was still extremely tired. I've been tired alot lately, maybe I'll try not to stay up 54 hours straight like I did after I got home from tour. I'll just stay up twenty four hours, then sleep on normal time. Then I'll be back on a normal schedule. When the car stopped, I jumped out and went to find my coffee. It only took me about 3 seconds to find it, because it was right inside the door where it had been previously.

I poured some coffee for Tommy, and went to seek out Georgia. I found her in Studio A, with Mason Peters (This years Instant Star) and Mason's new producer. Mason had been an Instant Star for about 2 weeks, and his name was never mentioned in the tabloids. He wasn't on the news. And yet, when I won, I was all over in the tabloids and on the news almost everyday. Georgia saw me walking past and motioned for me to come in.

"Jude, EJ and I are throwing a party tonight, and obviously, your invited. I already told Tommy, and don't worry. There isn't a hula theme. You can invite SME if you want, seeing as you'll be playing tonight! Well, if you agree. I wanted you to sing Twenty Four Hours. So will you?"

"Of course G! I'll call Speed, and have him call Wally and Kyle. I'll have to practice 24 Hours, I haven't even played it since my CD."

After that I headed to Studio B and started to play 24 Hours. It took me a while to get the cords down again, but it was as good as ever. Speed promised to tell the rest of SME, and I headed out of the studio to take a five minute break. When I got back. I recorded a few new songs that I had written recently. Including my favorite, Fade To Black. (A/N Thats a good song, go to to hear it!) Time had been flying by and I didn't notice, finally 4 PM came and it was time for me to get ready, so I headed home, and began to hunt out an outfit.

**Authors Note: Yeah, I know it's a little to fast. I have alot on my mind right now, and I already have the next chapter 1/4th done. Did anyone else see the preview for the new episode Viciousness? That was just plain creeepy. Kat and Stuart? Gross. First he cheats on his wife, divorces her, then gets kissed by a 16 year old technically cheating on the one he left his wife to be with... just plain CREEEPY**

**-Kimie**


	3. Jamie and Patsy

**Authors Note: Are you tired of hearing this yet? I don't own Instant Star! If I did why would I be on a website posting what could be an episode? Well anyway. You guys really made my day! 4 reviews the first day it was up. It's given me lots of inspiration!**

Jude's POV

I did what I always did in fashion emergencies. I called Kat. Kat knew my own closet better than I did. Then again, she did design most of the clothers in it. She advised me to wear my red halter top and the regular style of jeans. I quickly applied little make-up and ran down the stairs. Speed, Wally, and Kyle and I were all driving to G-Major together. Mom was still fussing over her make-up and dress when I had left. It didn't take them very long to get to G-Major, what took them forever was parking the car. Whenever there was a party at G-Major it was impossible to park anywhere within a block away. Kyle let everyone out and offered to park the car.

We were immedietly greeted by EJ. She had told us that we were up after Mason, and Mason was on now. I ran to Studio B to get my guitar, and I quickly sprinted back. Mason had just finished his act, and SME and I had just gotten up on stage.

(A/N I only wish I owned the lyrics)

_I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night_

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

Chorus  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta 

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I dont got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny  


_Chorus   
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta  
_

_Chorus   
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone  
_

_24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours _

We all took a bow as the audience aplauded. Everyone was happy, well with the exception of Patsy who was up after us. She was singing some freaky-gothic-depressed song that I was ready to bet that she hadn't written herself. I couldn't help but look for Jamie. When I finally found him, my eyes turned from happy and energetic, to sad. The look in his eyes, that look was never in his eyes when I performed. Right now, the look in his eyes was full of admiration, and happiness. When he had watched me perform, it had looked like he was happy, but I now know that was a fake look, not the way Jamie looked when he truly was happy. Why couldn't I have seen that before? Was I to caught up in myself?

"It's harder to get over him if you look Jude." a voice had said from behind me.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking Quincy?" I replied.

"Maybe I'm a mind reader. Maybe it's the fact that we were in the studio over what, 60 hours altogether during last year?" he said with a laugh.

Tommy was the only person who really understood me. We didn't even need to speak most of the time, all we had to do was look at each other's eyes, and we could tell if there was something wrong. It was never like this with Jamie and I. Jamie could never tell if I was sad. The only reason he could tell if I was happy was because I would jump around. And the only reason he could tell I was mad would be because, well... have you ever seen someone, with their face beet red, pulling out their hair, and yelling 'I hate you' and not think 'That person must have anger issues' My thoughts were interrupted by a female voice from behind me.

"Jude! Earth to Jude!"

"Oh my god! Kat! I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow!" I said hugging her. (A/N: I know Kat was in the episode Miss World, lets pretend she wasnt. :D)

"I got an early flight to suprise you! Did it work?" she said laughing

"Yeah it worked Kat! And guess what!" I replied.

A look passed over her face that said 'Tell Me Tell Me!' so I took a deep breath.

"I dated Jamie! I dated Jamie Kat!" I said still shocked that I had.

"Aw! I wish I could've seen that! Is he dating anyone now?" she had asked.

I motioned towards the stage, a shocked look went over Kat's face. "Jamie went for a depressed, all black wearing, pierced/tatooed girl? That's shocking. Wait... Is that the Patsy girl you were talking about!"

"Yeah. It's get-you-drunk-and-ditch-you-when-the-cops-get-there Patsy." I said slightly depressed.

"Go talk to Jamie! I can tell your upset, and you will be until you clear the air." Kat started

"I'll go right now Kat--" But as I turned around, I realized that the song was over. I looked to see where Patsy was, and I found her. Kissing Jamie. "Nevermind Kat, it can wait." I said quickly. I watched Jamie and Patsy leave through G-Major's double doors. Probably to head out to Patsy's trash can. Oh wait... it's trash day, so that couldn't be. And Jamie's house was kind of old school. There was a sign on his bedroom door that had read "No Pierced Punks Before Marrige!" (A/N: Sound familiar?)

Just forget about him! I kept telling myself. I talked to Kat, and half-listened to her talk about her internship for about 3 hours. I invited Kat to have a sleep over at my house, like we used to when we were little. We'd be watching a few movies, including Harry Potter, maybe I could convince Kat that she couldn't marry Daniel Radcliffe this time. Either way, I hoped it would keep my thoughts from Jamie.

Kat and I said by to Georgia and Tommy, and let my mom know that Kat would be staying the night. She agreed, I don't think she heard what I said though. She was too busy talking to some guy she had apparently met. Either way, I didn't care. Since Kat already had a lisence, she drove home, Speed and the rest of SME had let me know that they were leaving a long time ago. We finally pulled into my driveway, and then Kat started pestering me about Tommy.

**Authors Note: Sorry about shortness, and the somewhat cliffhanger. I'm so happy! My first day with the story up and I have 7 reviews! I promise to write more tomorrow, and if I don't, consider this tomorrow's. I wrote two chapters today! See you guys! Night Night!**

**-Kimie**


	4. Tragedy

**Authors Note: Ok, Sorry it's taken me over a week to write this chapter, I have a real life, and I write when I can, I love all the reviews, the more the more inspired I get!**

"Oh come ON Kat! You know why I can't date him! You know the press would be over that and kill my career in a matter of however long it takes to write what they see and take pictures, and make up lies." I stated trying to defend myself.

"Whatever Jude, just blame the press, when you know thats not the real--" Kat started.

"La La La! I can't hear you!" I screamed, before glancing at the clock. It was already 4:30 in the morning, and I was beginning to worry, mom always was back by at least 2 AM, even if it meant bringing her dates home. She probably would be home soon. Kat must have seen the look of fear in my eyes, because she had told me to settle down, and that everything was fine.

I just plopped down on the couch in my room, and turned on a movie on Pay Per View. "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" was on. I'd never seen it before, but I guess I would now. Kat loved the movie, and wouldn't let me change it.

We sat and watched the movie, the weather outside was only slightly getting worse, there was rain, instead of just cold weather. Heavy rain might I add. I was getting even more worried about mom, I pushed my thoughts aside and then turned back to the movie. Lena had just met Kostos, and Tibby had just began working at the store. It wasn't really such a bad movie really, once you were into it enough.

I was beginning to fall asleep, when we heard a giant clap of thunder, followed by lightning lighting the sky. I bolted out of my half-asleep position, and stared at my phone on the charger across the room. I'd always hated storms, I never knew why either. I looked out the window again. Mom still wasn't home, maybe I should call.

I would've, but Kat must have super senses, she was already telling me it was to late to call, before I could even get up to try and get the phone. I tried to settle down, so I put on my black ear muffs with the word "Rockstar" written on rhinestones on it, over my ears to try to drown out the storm, which was getting worse by the second. I fell asleep around 5:30 AM-ish.

Kat was already awake at 8 am, easy for her, she had gone to sleep before me. She had placed my cell phone beside me, right before it rang.

"Hello, is this Jude Harrison?" a mysterious woman's voice said with a sad-like tone.

"Umm. Yes, do I know you?" I replied somewhat scared.

"Well, you don't know me, but I think it would be best if you come down to the County Hospital right away, meet me on the Intensive Care floor, I'll explain more then, and by the way, I'm Dr. Smith, for future reference." the woman said.

"Ok, Thank you Dr. Smith, I'll see you soon." I replied shortly, already in tears.

"Jude..Whats wrong?" Kat replied nervously, obviously trying to stay calm for the both of us.

"That was the hospital, I need a ride please Kat. I think Mom's hurt, she's still not home, and the doctor said something about the ICU! I'm sure it's her! It couldn't be anyone else!" I cried out between sobs.

We ran down the stairs, not bothering to change out clothers, and headed to Kat's car, A.K.A The Katmobile. Kat was only going 5 over the speed limit, and luckily no one seemed to notice. When we were about three fourths of the way there, I burst out into sobs. I wanted to know what happened, but somehow I also didn't. Either way it wouldn't be good news.

Kat kept trying to comfort me, but she didn't know what to say to me, she didn't want to lie, and I could tell. She let me out of the car at the entrance, and she went to park. Since this hospital didn't have an elevator, besides the one for the actual patients, I began my way up the staircase, and finally made it to the 5th floor, which was the ICU.

I found Dr. Smith, she was an exellent doctor, many of her patients had said. The blond woman Dr. Smith recognized her right away and told her to prepare for the worst, or best.

"Well, your mother Victoria, and her date, got into a car crash early this morning, at around four AM." Doctor Smith said pausing to let it soak in for me. "He was driving, and neither had their seatbelts on. The driver was fine, he got to leave already, but your mother..."

"No. No. No!" I thought to myself, actually prepared for the worst! Please say she's not dead!

"Well, your mother, is in a coma, she is currently doing ok, though we won't know much for a while. I'm truly sorry Ms. Harrison." the kind doctor stated.

Kat had run up the stairs, out of breath. She noticed I wasn't sobbing so she knew Victoria Harrison wasn't dead. Kat asked the question for me.

"Can we see her Doc?" Kat asked.

"Of course, but she is currently hooked up to an IV, and about 5 other machines to monitor her heart rate, and brain waves, and such." Dr. Smith started. "Room 195."

I first walked out of the hospital first, I dialed Sadie, and Dad's number. Even if they weren't seeing eye-to-eye at the moment, the least Sadie could do would be to show up at the hospital. After about 5 rings, to Dad's cell phone, he finally picked up.

"Dad. I need you! Mom's in a coma, and I need you and Sadie. Please come down to the hospital, I don't know if I can take this. ICU, room 195. Just hurry dad!" I literally sobbed out.

"Oh Jude, I'm so sorry, we'll be right there, we're actually only a few blocks away, we were coming into town anyway." he said before clicking the phone off.

I headed back up into Moms room. At least the machines were beeping, that was good. Kat had headed down to the cafeteria, to give me some time alone with Mom.

"Oh Mom! I should've trusted my instincts! I knew something was wrongs, I wish I would've called. Then all this wouldn't have happened! You would've come home!" I could tell my mascara from the night before was running down my face, but I didn't care.

"I need you mom! Please don't leave me!" I screamed before Sadie walked in.

"Jude, How're you holding up? Well, don't answer that, thats a dumb question to ask. Sorry. Dad'll be up in a few minutes, he went out to call his boss to get the day off work." Sadie said trying to be the big sister for a change, instead of acting younger than she was. She did something she rarely did, she hugged me.

"She can't leave us Sades! She just can't!" I said looking Sadie in the eye.

"Shh. It's ok Jude, there's still some hope she'll be alright. Don't forget that Jude." Sadie said, holding back unshed tears. "Jude, I know you want to be hear, but maybe you should go home and get some rest, you can't be feeling to well right now."

For once, I didn't object. Sadie had already told Tommy about what had happened, so I didn't need to burst into tears to tell him. Shockingly, Kat was still at the hospital, I had her drive me to G-Major, I needed to write. Once in G-Major, Kat decided to stay. She'd had a crush on Mason since he won the Second Instant Star, and he just so happened to be there today. Kat chatted with him, as I headed down to Studio C. No one was in there, so I picked up my guitar from the corner of the room, and started to write.

All I had down so far was(A/N: Lyrics By ME! No Theft!)

"_You never know who you have until there gone. Or nearly, _

_Then your full of regret, For not valuing what you've got"_

I kept writing down more, thinking up a tune as I went. This song is what I needed for a boost in my career. I kept writing down more and more words, and I finally had the whole song together. I sang it out loud, with the tune and all, about 3 hours later.

After I was satisfied with the song, I headed out of the studio, to see Kat and Mason still chatting. Georgia had come out of her office now, and was sitting over in a massage chair that Darius had left behind. She immediately started to comfort me, and I just felt the urge to cry all over again.

"Will Tommy be here tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Do you have a song ready to produce?" Georgia asked.

"In fact I do Georgia. I'm sure it'll at least boost my record sales a bit."

"You'll always have time for your career Jude, your in the middle of a break down and you still have time to write your songs." Georgia laughed, and they hugged good-bye.

Once Kat had dropped her off at home, I started to unlock the door of the house. It was hard to believe that Mom wouldn't be in the house for a while, that I'd be alone basically. Dad had offered to pay the bills, until/if she recovered.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Absolutely nothing left to eat. I headed towards the cabinet above the stove after that, thats where we kept the pizza menu's. I dialed the number and ordered plain cheese. How weird was that? I'd normally get at least 7 toppings.

I sat in the living room and started watching Re-runs of The Brady Bunch. Marsha had just got hit in the face with a football. I watched for a while, I wasn't completly there, I was with my head in the clouds for at least half an hour.

The doorbell rang, and it was the pizza. I payed the Pizza Guy, and went back to the T.V to see if anything else was on, nothing much, so I ate as much of the pizza as I could, and put the rest in the fridge.

I went back to the T.V and fell asleep on the couch, as I'd done before when I was younger. Except then, it seemed there was more room on the couch. I dreamed about Mom, and all of the times I'd fought with her, and all of the good times. This just wasn't fair.

**Authors Note: I'm still really sorry about the 8-day wait! I made up for it with tragedy didn't I? Well anyways, read and review or I won't post more!**

**Oh, and I still don't own I.S!**


	5. Flash Backs

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is taking forever to get up, I sorta write it down on paper, and I threw up on it before I could type it, then I got really busy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own I.S!**

I awoke the next morning to somebody shaking me gently.

"Ten more minutes Sadie" I said before rolling over.

"Jude! Wake up!" the voice insisted.

"Tommy!" I said, my eyelids popping open.

"Your lucky I knew you'd still be asleep, and came here early." he said smiling.

I ran upstairs to change, flung open my closet door and chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. I grabbed my cell phone off of the charger and headed back down the stairs. I stopped near the bathroom and ran the brush through my hair.

"Lets go to the hospital so we can get to the studio on time" Tommy said.

"Ok, I wonder if Sadie's going to be there already." I said

Around 15 minutes later we arrived in the ICU. I saw Tommy head down to the cafeteria, so I went to chat with Sadie for a little while.

"Hey Sades, I know this is personal, but why exactly did you and Tommy spilt?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly Jude, are you completely blind? On the night of your song's early movie premire, well... He told me something I didn't exactly want to hear." She started explaining about what had happened that night.

Start Flashback

"I'm stupid Sadie, so stupid." Tommy said.

"For standing me up and getting this drunk? Yeah, I'd say so" she said complaining.

"No, Sadie, I'm in love with Jude, but I'm dating you." he had said before passing out on their couch.

End Flashback

The two had been together until a few days after that, letting Tommy sober up and making sure that wasn't the alcohol speaking. It hadn't been.

"Go talk to him," Sadie started "You two should be together, you love each other."

I stared at her in amazement.

**A/N: I got the flash back part from either an Authors Note commenting on the episode, or a review on some one's story, and thought that would be awesome to use! Love it, hate it? Tell me! These stories are the only thing keeping me alive without Instant Star for two weeks! I'm not posting the next story chapter until I get 3 more reviews, so R&R if you want to hear more!**

**I'll Stop Rambling Now!**

**-Kimie: Jude+TommyThe Perfect Couple!**


	6. You On Something?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I've been writing during studyhall at school just to get this stuff done, I love signing onto my email to find 2 reviews on this story, and 1 on my other. :D You guys rock. You should read "My Mistake" thats my other story. You guys seriously are my inspiration to keep writing, thats anyone who reviews! If you don't review, I don't know what you think! Thats the exception of Aunt Faith, who reviews over YIM, but anyways, if your reading this and don't have a fan fiction account, SIGN UP, so you can review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star! We wouldn't have to go two weeks without it if I owned Instant Star!**

**Now on to the story, my ramblings are long enough, those of you who read them. :D**

Chapter Six: You On Something?

"Uhh, Sadie, Are you on something? I think, if I'm not dreaming, you just said you wanted Tommy and I to start dating..." I finally managed to say after what seemed like forever.

"Jude, You know I'm not on anything, you love him, he loves you. Don't even try to deny it. I see the way you two look at each other. Age is just a number, right? Go talk to him! He's a cute drunk by the way!" she said like it had been planned out by her, while pushing me in the elevator.

"Ugh!" I shouted through the metal door of the elevator. "I wasn't going to deny it!" The elevator slowly reached the cafeteria, and I tried to figure out what I was going to say. I bought some apple juice as an excuse to stop talking at any given time. Hey, it was a classic excuse.

I quickly located Tommy and sat next to him.

"Hey, girl." Tommy said with his eyes lighting up as he saw me.

"Hey Quincy." I replied, sitting down while staring at the food he was eating.

"How can you stand to eat that crap? It's basically sawdust that came out of a vaccume sealed bag right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, taste's nasty, but very filling." he said jokingly.

"Sadie forced me to come down here. She said that you were cute drunk." I said laughing.

"She told you about that? The whole story--" he started.

"Yeah, the whole story, I lost Jamie because I'm in love with you, and Sadie lost you because your in love with me..." I paused for a moment. "That sounded better in my head, than it did out loud." I laughed nervously, quickly taking a giant guld of my apple juice.

"Well, at least it's right, I did say what she said I said when I was drunk, and I meant it. And the apple juice excuse? Classic Harrison." he said looking in my eyes.

"Well, I might not have been drunk when I said what I said, but I meant it." I said giving him a tight hug. "We'd better get upstairs to see how moms doing, Sadie didn't say anything bad..so nothing could have been terribly wrong."

We walked up the stairs, instead of the elevator, we waited for it for at least 5 minutes, but no elevator had arrived.

I talked to the nurse for a few minutes, no changes. I sat in the corner of the room for a few hours before Tommy insisted on taking me over to the studio. I said bye to Dr. Smith, and the nurse, who's name I still did not know, and went down to meet Tommy at the Viper.

-15 Minutes Later-

We arrived at G-Major to find an excited looking Georgia, and a woman a few years older than me who I'd never met before.

"Jude, Tommy, meet Frankie, she's our newest artist, and Kwest will be producing her first album, since your already booked way over your head Tom" she said excitedly.

Frankie was about 5'9 in height she guessed, with thick black hair, obviously dyed, that fell to her shoulders, it had red-orange highlights, but she guessed the orange was only because the red was fading out. She looked like a somewhat nicer version of Patsy, she more the same Gothic make-up and clothes Patsy did.

"Hey, Nice to meet you, I'm Jude" I said breaking the ice.

"Nice to actually meet you in person, I've been a fan since you won Instant Star. Your first album rocked." she complimented.

"You have Tommy here to thank for some of that albums perfection" I said gazing over at Tommy.

"But you saved Kwest and I alot of work, with your voice being so perfect already." He said laughing.

"Okay, enough flirting you two, time to record! Studio A." Georgia smiled. "I just thought I'd introduce you."

We hurried off to Studio A, and I headed into the recording booth, I sang my heart out, and Tommy gave me the signal he had finished recording. I came out of the booth and smiled.

"Like the song?"

"Like the song? It's perfect, girl. It really reflects how you seem to be feeling lately." he said kissing me on the cheek. I had a plot, that would make him go temporary insane.

"Tommy, I'm sorry to say this, but that never happened." I tried to keep a straight face, but my attempts were failing, I started giggling.

"Girl, You are so going to pay for that. Don't pull a Quincy on me!" he reached over and started tickling me, me being very ticklish, started laughing and trying to break free.

"Stop! You know I'm ticklish!" I managed to say before laughs.

"My point precisely." he laughed.

"Uhh-- Am I interrupting something?" a voice said from behind. We both jumped out of suprise, but then settled down when we realized it was just Kwest.

"No Kwest, we have a song to mix, lets get on it!" Tommy laughed, still gazing at me. After they were finished mixing, Tommy headed out of the room for coffee, and Kwest got a cell phone call.

"Hey girl" Kwest said quietly, he thought I couldn't hear. "Now that you got T and Jude pretty much hooked up, I guess that means we can announce our dating soon? O.k, pick you up at 7? Great, see ya sweetie!" Kwest finally ended the call as Tommy walked into the room again.

It really left me wondering who Kwest was talking to, and why did it envolve Tommy and I?

**A/N: I told you I'd update more:D Now the question is, who do you think Kwest was on the phone with? I wanna hear a few more reviews! I only got two and I asked for three, but me being such a nice author, I decided to post it anyway:D**


	7. Vegas Announcements

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't update or write last night, I was too busy watching hour-long Instant Star! Did anyone see the promo for the next episode! I saw Tommy, and Jude! Nearly kissing! If only they will start dating, and Tommy will NOT tell her that it didn't happen! Back to the episode... I did NOT think Spiederman was that immature! He was so rude, and I was hoping they would break up! And that maybe Tommy would pick up the pieces... But sadly, Nope, that has to wait until the next episode! I wish I could've pushed Tommy into the hot tub! Did you notice the first thing he did after getting up was touch his hair! Now onto the story. :D**

-Later that night-

Sadie was running around the house like a chicken with her head chopped off... Well wouldn't that mean she wasn't running at all because you can't do anything without your head? Well, you get what I mean. She decided she was going to stay a day to keep me company. She finally chose on what she was wearing tonight, she had on a black dress with a V-Neck, and a diamond necklace. Her hair was in curls, and she was smiling like crazy.

"Hey Sades, Why are you so dressed up?" I said, knowing it would be because she was going on a date.

"I'm going on a date! With someone you know..." She started.

"With who! Oh wait! Is it Kwest!" I saw a smile break out on her face. "It _is_ Kwest!" I said excitedly.

"How did you know?" She asked me.

"Well, you said I know them, you've already dated Tommy, you would NEVER go for Jamie, if you went for Shay, I'd kill you, and Spiederman is too immature for you. Plus it couldn't possibly help that Kwest cannot whisper. I could hear him on his cell phone talking to you, so I figured, it must be Kwest."

When the doorbell rang, she bounced over to the door and looked at herself quickly in the mirror.

"You look fine Sadie" I said before heading up to my room to call Tommy.

I dialed the number, and waited. After about 2 rings, he picked the phone up.

"Hey Jude." he answered cheerily.

"Guess who your best friend is dating." I started, knowing he'd find out eventually.

"Who? Kwest didn't say anything, but I haven't seen him since before I went to get coffee."

"Well-- He's dating Sadie! I heard them on the phone earlier in the studio, and he just came to pick her up. I think I'm in shock! I had no clue that they liked each other." I replied, laughing.

"I had a clue. Kwest has a picture of her on his phone. I never knew why though." Tommy said.

"Uh... I think I just thought of something, Your not going to like what I'm about to say. You and Sadie has only been broken up a few days, a week tops, and when Kwest was on the phone, he said they could finally announce 'their dating' They couldn't have been actually dating to long... and Sadie was acting as if this was not their first date. Do you think Sadie and Kwest were dating behind our backs?" I questioned, hoping thats not what had happened.

"You know what Jude? That would make perfect sense, Kwest would say he was going on a date, and then Sadie would cancel." his voice sounded as if he was upset he never noticed it.

"You ask Kwest about it, and I'll ask Sadie, just don't make it too obvious." I said.

"Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 8:30, and we'll head to the studio. Get some sleep, so you'll actually wake up in the morning. Night Jude." he said.

"I'll try to be up by 8:30, I said _I'll try_. No promises though." I laughed and hung up. I soon fell passed out with the blanket's over my head.

-In the morning-

I heard a very annoying beeping noise that didn't seem to want to go away. I'd gotten at least 8 hours of sleep, but I rolled over again. The alarm kept going off and I was getting frusterated. "Beep Beep Beep" it continued. I picked the alarm up and threw it across the room. It soon died out with a "Beeeeeeeeeeep" and only then did I get up because it was to silent.

Quickly, I jumped into the shower, and blow dried my hair. I changed into my clothes and glanced at the clock, it was only 7:49, I had time left. I ran up to Sadie's previous room, and snuck out her BoyzAttack CD. I switched the song onto 'Pick Up The Pieces' and started singing into a hairbrush, then as I was finishing up the song, I head the noise of a cell phone camera.

"Tommy! You aren't supposed to be here for another 40 minutes!" I said throwing the hairbrush across the living room onto the couch.

"Do you always dance and sing to BoyzAttack songs?" he smirked and I blushed.

"Um...No! This was a one time thing!" I lied, this definately was not the first time I stole Sadie's CD and danced like this.

"I can just see this posted all over G-Major..." he started.

"You wouldn't" I gasped.

"Your right, I wouldn't, but I am going to frame it and put it in my house." he said laughing.

"That picture better not leave your house! If it does you are in such trouble."

"C'mon, We're going to be late if we keep standing here like this" Tommy said before moving towards the door.

"Yeah, I think I have a song to record too." I said.

Walking out of the house, I locked the door and hopped into the Viper, I shut the door to the Viper with a little more force then nessecary, but not hard enough to do any damage.

"What is one of the most important rules of the Viper?" Tommy asked.

"Never cause any harm to the almighty car?" I laughed. "I'll try not to close the door so hard next time."

Guys and their cars. I thought to myself. When we finally arrived at G-Major, I ran to Studio A. I slowly opened the door but shut it again. Kwest and Sadie were in there, and I was probably scarred for life. I ran to find Tommy, and got my coffee. We headed over to Studio A together.

"Tommy, don't open the door." I said quietly.

"Why don't I want to open the door?" he asked.

"Because you don't want to be scarred for life." I replied.

"Why would I be scarred for life?" he asked yet again.

"Uhh... Kwest, Sadie. I'm not really used to seeing my sister making out with people." I laughed

"Ok, well, we have to get in there to record, so I'll cover your eyes, and we can walk in then." Tommy laughed.

"We're coming in!" he shouted before re-opening the door. Amazingly, nobody was there. I walked over to the soundboard and my eyes popped open in amazement.

"T, and Jude,

Sadie and I are off to Vegas. We didn't want to tell you, but Sadie and I have been dating behind your backs for six months now. Sorry for using you T, it's not very best-friendlike, but you were too busy drooling over Jude... and well anyways, We're getting married.

-Kwest and Sadie"

"Uhhh Tommy, read this letter." I said.

He slowly took the note from my hand and then once he read the words 'we're getting married' his eyes popped.

**Eh, Seems like a short chapter, but I'm starting on the next, I've been really busy this weekend, and I haven't had time write much. Thanks for reading! Tommy+JudePerfect Couple!**

**-Kimie**


	8. Weddings

**A/N: You guys have NO clue how busy I've been and how sorry I am for keeping you guys waiting for more than a month! I've just been practicing for talent show tryouts; which by the way if you want to know, I'm singing "Who Am I Fooling" from season two episode Personality Crisis. Please don't hurt me for making you wait! I swear it's all because of A) School B) The Talent Show C) Horses. **

**Chapter 8: Vows**

To Kwest and Sadie...:

Sadie sat nervously in a dressing room that had been provided for the wedding. She and her husband-to-be had only arrived in Vegas moments before. She sighed as a make-up artist started working on her eyeshadow. Normally she would be doing her own make-up, but she wanted to look best for her wedding and leaving that for a professional seemed like the best choice. She shut her eyes as the woman spread a light shade of pink eyeshadow on her eyelids as another woman was doing her hair.

Sadie looked into the full length mirror to examine herself. Her hair was in very loose curls cascading over her shoulders in a very sophisticated way, her make-up was nearly neutral, but that was the look she was looking for. Her dress was not a traditional wedding dress with frills and very long. Quite opposite actually. It wasn't even white. Her dress was periwinkle, made of silk, and went just about to her knees. It had a V-Neck like many of the outfits Sadie wore. She gave the mirror one last glance and sighed. She was extremely nervous. This was not the wedding she had pictured.

The wedding she had pictured was at her house, under a tent with her entire family there. But she realized not all dreams came true. She wasn't regretting her decision to marry Kwest, she was just a little upset that her mother and father couldn't be there on her wedding day. There was no freaking way she was going to back out of this. She waited until one of the assistants to the holy-man or whatever they were called, she thought it was preacher or minister, but she didn't care, came out and told her that the wedding was to begin soon.

Sadie's stomach did a flip and she instantly smiled. Soon she would be Sadie-- wait.. Kwest was taking her last name so she would still remain Sadie Harrison, but he would become Kwest Harrison. She liked the sound of that. The traditional wedding march came on and Sadie waited a few lines until she stepped out. As soon as she was out of the room the music was changed to a song that was by Jude. She had chosen the first song by her so that she could at least tell her that she didn't forget about her during her wedding. She looked, no stared, down at the alter and she saw Kwest in a tux and his eyes were beaming at her. Her stomach flipped again. She finished walking down the aisle and she and Kwest exchanged vows and then came the final part.

"You may now kiss the bride" the man said, but Kwest and Sadie had not waited for that instruction. They were already in each others arms and the kiss had seemed to last at least an hour though it was only a matter of around 30 seconds. They made their way out to Sadie's bug and hopped in. They made their way back to G-Major, even though they knew everyone would be furious with them for running out to Vegas to get married. They had a long drive to look forward to. But they would be making the drive as Mrs. and Mr. Harrison.

-To Jude And Tommy-

"You were right." Tommy stated to Jude still in shock. "I can't believe Kwest would do this."

"I didn't think Sadie would do this either. She always dreamed of having her family with her at her wedding. I can't wait to yell at them when they get back." Jude said quickly.

"Well don't make them too angry. I need to get some yelling in too and it wouldn't be fair if you got to do all of the yelling." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "We should probably call your dad and let him know so he can get some yelling in also." He smiled and Jude dialed the number and waited. One ring...Two rings...Three ring...And finally he picked up.

"Stuart Harrison here." he answered happily.

"Dad! Bad news..." she started before getting interrupted.

"Oh God, What is it, is mom--"

"It's not about mom." she paused. "Sadie and Kwest have been dating behind our backs while she was going out with Tommy and she and Kwest ran off to Vegas to get married."

"Oh God! Dammit Sadie! Why can't she just finish school then get married? She was supposed to have a future, she won't be able to finish college now that she's married. I was supposed to walk her down the aisle!" he nearly was screaming and Jude was desperate to calm him down.

"Dad, Dad, Dad! Calm down! Just come over here and you can yell at her in person. Just don't kill anyone. Kwest inparticular." she was using a voice that most people would use on a frightened dog.

"Be at G-Major in a few hours" he mumbled and clicked his phone shut angrily.

-Kwest and Sadie a Few Hours Later-

The couple soon pulled up in front of G-Major and Sadie soon recognized her fathers car, Tommy's Viper, and Jude's Mustang.

"Oh Shit! I didn't think they'd still be here!" Sadie yelled out agitated. "Maybe we can sneak away unnoticed..."

"Too late." Kwest said getting out of the car when he saw a very furious trio approaching the Bug. Kwest tried to run away but Stuart Harrison blocked him and started bombing him with questions. Tommy held Jude back but let her yell at Sadie because he was afraid she would seriously injure Sadie. Jude had a temper when she wanted.

Sadie stopped taking all of the anger from Jude and faced her dad. "I'm moving in with Kwest, so I'll be getting my things tonight." she said before rolling up the car window and motioning for Kwest to enter the car. She quickly drove away before anyone could protest. They all sighed and Stuart went home while Jude and Tommy went back to the studio.

Jude went inside the recording area and said, "Sadie's left me feeling inspired. I have a few lines and a chorus..." she took a deep breath and began to sing. (A/N These lyrics are 100 MINE! I wrote them!)

_I don't need this, _

_I don't need you,_

_Get a clue,_

_All of the lies you feed,_

_That I believed,_

_I can't take it!_

_Your not who I thought._

_Chorus:_

_Get a clue,_

_Take a hint,_

_I'm over it (Over it)_

_This is supposed to be your punishment._

_You Never really cared,_

_I never should have dared,_

_To give you a second chance,_

_All of the mistakes you made,_

_The feeling won't fade._

_Chorus:_

_Get a clue,_

_Take a hint,_

_I'm over it (Over it)_

_This is supposed to be your punishment._

_This is supposed to be your punishment._

She faded out of the song and waited to give her the signal to come out of the recording booth. He smiled at her and said "I thought you said you only had a few lines and the chorus."

"When I said that that was the truth, but it sort of just came to be as I played." she admitted.

She quickly hugged him and said "My sister and your best friend are idiots."

"For once I second that. I can't believe they didn't at least tell us face-to-face." he replied.

"Well, this could be a good thing, I hope..." Jude laughed. None of Sadie's relationships had lasted long really. So Kwest must be different.

"Now go ahead and get your coffee while I do the mixing, the part that I get paid to do." he joked.

Jude ran out of the room to get the coffee as she usually did when Tommy was mixing. She drank all of hers in a grand total of two sips, so she had to refill before she headed in. She started walking back to the studio when she was stopped by Georgia.

"Hey Jude, how's the new track going?"

"Good. Wait, G, how did you know we were working on a new track?" she glanced over at Georgia.

"Well, I didn't but you just told me, I saw the whole thing in the parking lot, and figured you'd write about it. Plus thats sort of what your job is, to write and record the songs." Georgia laughed and looked down at the two coffee mugs.

"Don't want to keep Tommy waiting, get him his coffee before it gets cold and you have to run back out here to get more!" she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction that Jude was headed. She opened the door very quietly and sat on a couch in the studio until Tommy finally set down the headphones.

"Jude, you do realize this is the last track for your second album right? We gotta get to G." he smiled at her and she reached for the disk in his hand, but he pulled his hand even higher.

"Tommy! Not fair! Gimme the disk!" she yelled jumping trying to reach the disk.

"Oh fine." he said with a laugh. They walked with arm in arm, basically skipping to Georgia's office. Tommy stood at the door and knocked three times and then kicked the door. Jude looked at him quizically then stopped when Georgia said "Come in Tommy." Must have been some sort of secret code, Jude thought to herself.

"G, We finished. Listen" Tommy said before popping the disk into a stereo on Georgia's desk. He moved back to Jude and squeezed her hand reassuringly. So far Georgia had liked all of her songs so she wasn't _too_ nervous, but Georgia could always turn a song down.

As the last two lines played Georgia began to smile. "I love it. Consider this the last track on your second album! Now I just have to make some arrangments if you'll excuse me." she walked out the door and Jude screamed in joy.

"It's finished! It's finished!" she jumped up and down and ran to hug Tommy. He was looking at her insanely. She started running in circles and fell over on the couch nearby.

"I think you've had too much coffee, Jude." he said helping her back up.

"There is no such thing as too much coffee." she said in a mysterious voice and leaned against the doorway. "No such thing as too much coffee." she walked out to the G-Major kitchen and started fixing herself something to eat. She could just go home, but this was much more interesting.

**All for tonight! Sorry for the wait!**


	9. Awakening

**A/NOkay, a few things I'd like to say right away. 1) _THAT WAS NOT VERY NICE OF THEM TO LEAVE THAT AS A SEASON FINALE!_ And 2) Read my new Full House Fan Fiction "Just Can't Quit"**

**On with the story!**

A few months had passed an it was the week before Jude's album was to be released. Nothing had changed with Jude's mom but both Jude and Tommy visited her every day, not including the past two weeks. Jude and Tommy had fallen into a comfortable relationship that was completely legal, they had parental consent. Stuart Harrison finally realized how much Tommy cared for Jude and gave his consent because coma-victim-Victoria couldn't go ahead and give her consent. They were announcing their relationship on the night of her album's release if Georgia permitted it.

Jude was already writing songs for her next album even though she had a ton of time to spare. (A/N: Jude has lots of time to write! I can always give her more time but nooo I have to write the songs in REAL time.) Sadie kept attempting to call Jude at least once a week though Jude never answered. Even though they still saw Kwest at work; usually working on Patsy's album; they chose to ignore him. Jude had been given time off and so had Tommy so they spent alot of their time together.

Tommy had picked Jude up that morning even though she could drive her Mustang if she wanted to. They were headed to G-Major to ask Georgia if they could announce their dating. They hadn't told anyone but Mr. Harrison, Sadie, and Kwest. Around 5 minutes after Jude had entered the car they had arrived at G-Major. They jumped out of the car and Jude got coffee while Tom went to talk to Georgia first. She was always really nice to Tommy compared to other people.

She grabbed two mugs of coffee and went over to the door of Georgia's office. "Is it safe to come in?" she asked while poking her head in slowly.

"I knew it you two. You can't keep secrets to well." Georgia said smiling at the two of them. "I'm completely fine with this, I knew it would happen eventually, and you guys also made me $50 from a bet against EJ!"

"You _bet_ on how long it would take for us to get together!" Jude asked before handing Tommy his coffee and sitting next to him on Georgia's leather couch while Georgia sat behind her desk.

"Well what fun would it be if we didn't bet?" Georgia questioned laughing. She reached over to a microphone that hooked to the intercom system. "EJ to my office please." Within twenty seconds EJ was running into the room.

"Yes G?" EJ asked eying Tommy and Jude suspiciously.

"Oh, I get it, here's your $50." she said handing over the money to Georgia. "Congrats you two." she said laughing.

"How long did you guys bet for us getting together?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I bet under 3 years and EJ bet 4 years." Georgia replied.

"I can't believe you guys _bet_ on that!" Jude yelled, but not angrily. Jude stepped out for a minute as her phone rang.

"Ms. Harrison, how soon can you get down to the hospital? Your sister was supposed to call you during the past week, but today your mother is fully out of her coma, she started talking again and has made the fasted recovery I have ever seen."

"Oh my god really? I'll be down there within minutes! Thank you doctor!" Jude replied excitedly. She didn't even knock before re-entering Georgia's office.

Smiling, she said "I need a ride to the hospital! Mom's fully out of her coma! I'm so happy!"

"Jude thats great!" EJ and Georgia chorused at the same time.

"I'll drive you Jude, let's go." Tommy got up and put his arm around Jude. They walked out to the Viper silently. It took them about 20 minutes to arrive at the hospital. Jude didn't wait until the Viper had stopped. She jumped out and lt Tommy park the car. She ran up the stairs because she didn't want to wait for the elevator. She was immediately greeted by her mothers doctor.

"I don't understand why your sister didn't tell you, but your mother should be able to go home within two days. Your free to see her if you wish, I'll tell Tom where you are." the doctor said friendly.

"Thanks Doc."

Jude was basically skipping down the hallway, it took her only a few minutes to locate her mothers room. As soon as she walked in, she whispered "Mom?"

"Jude come here." Victoria said happily. Jude ran over and hugged her tightly. "Mom, there is something I need to tell you, and you have to promise you won't get upset."

"You and Tommy started dating?" she laughed and Jude gave her a questioning look. "Your father told me when he was here earlier. I'm happy for you two. Is Tommy here?"

"Yeah, he should be in any minute, he went to park the Viper. We're announcing our dating to the press in 6 days at my album release." Jude replied happily.

They heard a knock on the door and Tommy poked his head in. "Is it safe for me to come in?"

"Yes Tom, it's safe." Victoria said laughing. "I'm actually happy for you two."

Tommy slowly edged his way into the room and next to Jude. She had taken a seat next to get mothers bed and he rested his arms on her shoulders. "Will you be out of here in time for Jude's album release?" Tommy asked Victoria.

"Yes, I'll be out two days before then. I can't wait until I get to hear the new album!" she replied.

-To Sadie and Kwest-

"I'm going to text them the news." Sadie said to Kwest. They were in the house that they shared together and Sadie was currently text messaging everyone their good news. Nobody else would be all that happy, but they would be.

-To Jude and Tommy in the car.-

Jude and Tommy were talking about how much they hated Kwest and Sadie when Jude's cell went off.

"TEXT MESSAGE!" she shouted and laughed. She clicked and opened the text. It read:

**To: Jude**

**From: Sadie and Kwest**

**"Jude, I kno u dont care much 4 me lately, but I wanted you to know, I'm pregnant"**

"Oh my god WHAT THE HECK!" Jude shouted.


End file.
